


Brand New Perspective

by DulcetImagination



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Post-Movie, Punishment, Romance, Slash, girl!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetImagination/pseuds/DulcetImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki did not expect to be punished in this way. When he wakes up as a woman, he finds himself with no choice but to go back to the Avengers. And this new form has different feelings about some of them then his last one. Especially when it comes to Tony Stark. Girl!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A More Delicate Form

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So I wrote his fic kind of late, but I think it still passes for good. I had always wanted to read a fic in which Loki was a girl, and I could find any so I created my own! Just a little fyi, this fic is going to seems kind of sexist at first, but I was trying to base it on the way Loki and an ancient culture might perceive women. I hope I got Stark's character right; his brand of humor is so unique and quirky it's hard to replicate. If you have any advice about him for me, I'm all ears. Oh, and if you happen to know of any other Avengers Loki or Stark genderswap fics, let me know, because I'd love to check them out! This fic was also supposed to have horizontal line breaks in it, but wouldn't recognize them. So instead it will simply say (LINEBREAK). Also, please forgive any typos, as I am horrible at finding them! So, without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Loki or any of the Avengers, and neither do I own the cover picture for this fic. I claim only this original storyline.

Loki.

The soft, sweet feminine voice pierced Loki's not so peaceful dream. It had been about two weeks since his apocalyptic showdown with the Avengers, and he still could not sleep peacefully. It was not the hard floor, his training as a prince in a land of warriors had proven that he could sleep anywhere. Still, the thought have the Avengers hunting him, of being caught at any moment kept him from falling in a restful sleep.

Loki.

That annoying voice prodded his thoughts again. He sensed himself frown and shift in his sleep. How dare someone try to violate what little form of sleep he could achieve? Somehow he managed to summon his magic and shove back against the voice in his head without waking up, the way a sleeping mortal would swat away a tickle.

Loki Laufeyson. You cannot shut me out. I am here to give you your punishment from Asgard.

Even though he was asleep, Loki still recognized those words and their meaning. He pushed against his mind, willing himself to wake up from his sleep.

It is no use Laufeyson. This is a punishment one does not want to be awake for.

Awful pictures of torture and gruesome transfigurations popped into his mind. Still, the god felt certain he could handle it. He had, after all, endured the Avengers repeated beatings.

You have displayed the most violent traits of man, Loki. In an attempt to conquer a world that was not meant to be yours; you intend to kill and distort the very souls of mankind. Your very physical presence is corrupt with what you have done. Your body knows no gentleness, no tenderness.

So it will be changed to form more suited to grace and kindness, as a way of giving you a second chance. You will not find this pleasant, but be warned Loki Laufeyson; this is the only chance you will get. You must show us a being that is the opposite of what you are now, or face the ultimate abyss.

This is your challenge Loki.

With that final message, Loki felt the presence leave his mind. It did not, however, leave his body. A tingling sensation was just starting to build up around him when the presence gently prodded him in a deep, senseless sleep.

(LINEBREAK)

Loki awoke with a groan. His head was pounding and his entire body felt sore and violated. Anger rushed into him. How dare that woman push her way into his sleep? More importantly, what did she mean that he would have a change of body? He felt the same way he always had; no tusks or whiskers.

He brushed his hands off on his chest, and then froze. He couldn't be feeling what he thought he was feeling, right? Loki looked down to see his hands cupping two nicely sized breasts. Panic rushed threw him, followed swiftly by more anger. This was no punishment, his was a joke! What gave that she-witch the right to change his masculine form to that of lowly women?

A growl rumbled out of Loki's throat. Even though he knew the answer, he had to confirm the change was complete. He stood up swiftly, and in one deft movement yanked his pants down.

By all the gods, he was not going to let them get away with this.

He, she, yanked her pants back up abruptly. Picking a stone up off the ground off the ground, she threw it at the cavern wall with a scream. Her hands swiftly flew to her mouth when she heard the delicately female voice. This disturbed her more than she was willing to admit.

Mind racing, Loki thought of her possibilities to get out of this. She knew without trying, even though she certainly would later, that her own magic would not be strong enough to undo this curse done by another god. She certainly did not know what that infuriating voice had meant by showing that this form could display traits opposite of the other. Well, she snorted, beside physical traits. Lastly, she couldn't contact Asguard, as that channel was closed to her. But she did know one who could.

Loki groaned and rubbed her temple in frustration. After all these weeks of running, looks like she was going to have to come marching up to the Avengers front door.

(LINEBREAK)

Loki had been clothed only in the suit he wore under her amour, which now was uncomfortable snug in certain places, and too loose in others. She ran her hand down it, manipulating the fabric so that it twisted to fit to her body the way her old one had. She eyed her amour warily. She didn't even want to think about how awkwardly that would hang on her body, but she was not going to visit the Avengers in practically nothing but a skin-tight suit. She slid the pieces onto her body, changing them as quickly as she could to fit her new body structure. Something shiny caught her eyes. She picked up her horned helmet with one hand. Grimacing, she slipping it onto her head, where the top promptly slipped down over her eyes. Disgusted, she whipped it off and flung it into a corner. She couldn't bear to transform it as well. Enough had changed as it was.

She reached for her scepter, which felt larger in her hand, and gripped it tightly.

Well, Loki thought with a wry smile, let's go see what the Avengers think about my new form, shall we?

(LINEBREAK)

Loki landed on a dirty sidewalk corner in New York City less than a second after he had blinked out of the cave. Speed was one of the many endless benefits of teleportation. Looming over head was the famous Avengers tower. Perhaps it was just the new form, but it had never looked so daunting before. Or maybe it was just the fact that this time Loki was here to ask for the inhabitants for help rather than attempt to kill them.

Loki boldly crossed the street ignoring the honking car horns. Her gaze was firmly set on the tower. She felt like if she was distracted from her task, she would lose her nerve. Lose her nerve? Since when did Loki Laufayson need more than her cold intellect to do anything?

Loki stopped at the sidewalk to front of the building. She could practically feel all of Stark's highly advanced camera swinging around to look at him. Unconsciously, she braced herself for a horde of Avengers to come barreling out of the building towards her ready to fight, before she remembered her new form. She chuckled darkly. This could by a new form of fun for the Trickster god. Stepping up to the door, she smoothly pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened suddenly to reveal Tony Stark lounging in the frame.

"Well," he started, eyes sweeping up and down her form. Loki restrained her anger at bring appraised by the mortal man.

"I have to say, you must be a sucker for details. You got all the pieces right, down to the staff. But don't you think you're roleplaying the wrong character to be showing up here? With all the heavy body contact we do, it could be dangerous." Stark said with one of his trademark smirks.

Loki was momentarily stunned. She had expected them to not recognize her, but what was he?- was he?- flirting with her?

"I would cease with this ridiculous attempt at a mating ritual, Tony Stark, before you regret it." Loki growled, before pausing at the sound of his own voice. He had heard the girlish scream in the cave, but it had not prepared him for what her words would sound like. It sounded like his own voice, only a few octaves higher and more feminine.

"Whoa, you really get into character. You do realize you're the wrong gender for the part, right?" Tony said.

Loki pushed down his frustration at Stark's ignorance. Of course, he couldn't possible have any clue what had happened, and Loki did not intend to reveal it to him right now.

"Let me in Stark. I wish to speak to my brother." Loki responded, losing patience.

"Okay, I think someone has a little too much of a villain complex. Whatever deep psychological issue you have, trust me, it's not worse than Loki's." Tony said, now looking a Loki like he was out of his mind.

"I do not have time for this!" Loki said, embarrassment and frustration bring him to the breaking point. He lifted his staff and leveled it at Stark's chest. He barely had a moment to register what was happening before a flash a green magic blasted him and sent him flying backwards.

Loki stepped through the doorway and shut it behind him. Stark groaned and lifted his head up from the pile of rubble. Even groggy, he looked at Loki with a new kind of shock in his eyes.

"So maybe not roleplaying. But I've got to say, this new costume really isn't you. For one it's much too pretty." Tony said, a hand cradling head.

Loki could see Stark's eyes racing for possible ways to fight her, since he did not have his suit with him. His taunts were merely a way a distracting her. Loki sighed, and pointed her staff down. As much as she wanted to settle the score with the Avenger, now was not the time.

"Calm yourself, Stark. I did that only to prove my identity. I did not come here to pick a fight, but to speak to my brother, as I said."

Tony stood up and approached her warily. Face to face, Stark's eyes roved over her form with a new assessment, one of disbelief rather than attraction.

"Since you're willing to play nice, I'm guessing the switch from Ken to Barbie wasn't really your choice?" Tony said, his voice slipping into one of more scientific curiosity then fear. Loki could not forget that his man, while rather crude in this advances, was still an astounding engineer and scientist.

Loki glared at him. As if this was not already bad enough, he had to taunt him with Midgaurdian references he knew nothing about.

"I do not know what you are trying to say, but yes; I did not take this form voluntarily." She said reluctantly.

"Well, let's go introduce the new you to the rest of the playhouse, doll." Stark said, turning back towards the miraculously unruined elevator.

Loki remind herself that she could not slay his man while she still need her help. Besides, she suspected he might have some sort of unknown power over it, as the strangest tingling sensation crawled over her body as she watched Tony Stark walk to the elevator.


	2. Pancake for Your Thoughts

The doors opened with a swoosh, revealing Stark's luxurious apartment living room slash kitchen. Currently, the bar that ran alongside it was occupied by all of the Avengers, minus Thor. Steve was flipping some pancakes at the stove, while the rest were either chowing down or waiting for seconds. A brief flash of frustration passed through Loki, which she did not allow to show on her face. She did not need a roomful of her enemies knowing anything she felt, least they use it against her. That shouldn't be a problem; she was the Trickster after all.

"Look what the cat dragged in. It seems our mortal enemy decided to give himself up." Stark turned back to Loki. "Or is it arch nemesis? I was never really sure which to use."

At that Loki did let a flash of anger slid across her face. Stark was enjoying taunting him when she could not fight back, in this hindered state.

Stark strode across the room towards to liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of some amber liquid. Loki stood awkwardly alone away from the bar. She was almost afraid to speak, now that she had heard her feminine voice. It was humiliating. Stark watched Loki over the edge of the glass as he took a sip. All the Avengers turned to glance at Loki briefly before registering that it clearly wasn't the god they had been hunting, and resuming their activities.

"Stark, didn't we tell you to stop bringing fan girls to the tower?" Natasha eyed Loki briefly. "And really, a Loki fan girl? Couldn't you at least get one of your own?"

Clint shifted in his seat, glancing at her uneasily. She wasn't surprised; she did have him under her mind control for long enough that anyone would hold a grudge.

Steve turned away from the pancakes for a moment to address him.

"I'm afraid she's right, we can't just let fans up here. It's not fair to everyone else. You're welcome to a pancake before you leave though." Steve said, giving her one of his award winning smiles that had shined off of trading cards for years. "Nice job with the outfit though, you look identical! Except for the whole being a woman part."

So this is what it felt like to have her mortal enemies treat her with kindness? She didn't know if she was intrigued or sickened.

Loki banged her scepter on the ground. "Enough of this nonsense! I wish to speak to Thor." Loki said, revisited cringing at the sound of her own voice.

"Wow, so she's not even here for you, Stark." Natasha said, smiling as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"You don't get to tease me about this; the Jolly Green Giant here has more fans than you do." Stark said drily, gesturing to Banner.

"None of which I want." Banner said in a rather downcast tone before he took a sip of his coffee. The good doctor was wearing his usual purple shirt and tan pants, a scientific journal pressed open in front of him on the table. His eyes didn't leave it the entire time he spoke.

Loki had worked hard building a reputation for herself, and here they were treating her like a civilian on the streets. He needed to prove to them that she was herself, even if she was lacking her masculine appearance. Unfortunately, it seemed that her form change and not been the only punishment the Asguardians had given her. After the teleport and blast she had given that pompous Iron Man, he was feeling drained. This enchantment was most likely using her own power to keep up the change. Loki flashed back to that dreadful day when she had been tossed around by the infuriating beast, and had woken up to find an arrow staring him in the face, and angry Avenger fanned out around him.

Loki paced around the living room, planted herself near the spot she had stood when Stark and herself had conversed that day. Natasha, Steve, and Clint all twisted to look at him curiously while Banner remained fixated on his coffee.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that pancake now." Loki said, rephrasing the exact words he said when he had woken up to the Avengers. Actually, he could really use the liquor from Stark's original offer.

It felt like it took less than a second for Clint's arrow to be trained on her. To be fair, Loki understood why he was so upset. After all, she wouldn't want anyone controlling her. Hawkeye's finger flexed on the bow, and he looked like he was mere moments away from letting go of the string.

"Hawkey, what did we tell you about bringing bows to the breakfast table?" Tony said, taking a couple of steps towards Clint. Still, his expression wasn't exactly worried.

Clint's expression was tight. "Instead of making a joke out of this, you could have told us this was the real Loki." He ground out. "Someone give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him."

"For one this furniture is all brand new, and blood stains are just killer to get out. Two, he came to use willingly, and the fact that he hasn't given an 'I want to rule the world' speech in the last five minutes means that his powers are probably running near empty." Tony said, sitting the glass down and turning to look at Loki his time. His expression told Loki he knew he was on the right track. Clint slowly lowered his weapons, though he kept the arrow notched.

Curse Tony Stark and his intelligence. Loki twisted his staff in his hand. "Yes, points for seeing the obvious. If you must know, it is most likely part of the spell." She spat out.

Steve had an astonished look on his face. He was from the past, and there the idea of swapping genders was a non-existent idea. The Captain gestured with his spatula. "So you changed from a man to woman-which I don't know how you did that-and you came to us for help?" He finished, eyes still a little large.

Loki pondered for a minute if he should lie; he was certain very good at that. No, he needed to tell the truth, in order to seem vulnerable enough that they would let him near Thor. In reality, Thor was the only one able to actually assist him, not these pathetic heroes.

"While I am capable of this change, it isn't one I would take willingly. I needed to speak to Thor to undo it." Loki said, waiting for their reaction. She hadn't expected welcome with open arms, but perhaps they would at least let her see her brother. Out of all of them, Thor's affection for her made him the weakest. She pushed down the tiniest spark of guilt she felt over that.

"So, what, you thought you were just going to waltz in, call in a favor with your big brother, and then leave? You really have a short term memory if you think that going to happen." Stark said, approaching Loki. His face was now serious, with just a hint of his snarky joking look.

"It's all irrelevant anyways, Thor isn't even here right now." Banner said, twisting around in his chair. His book was closed and he was now watching the conversation with a serious look. Loki cursed to herself. She had been counting on the fact Thor would be here. Where else could he be but with his precious team? Now it was up to her to figure a way out of the situation.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen. We're going to tie you up, maybe ask you some questions, and if you play nice; then you get to speak to Thor." Tony said, almost nose-to-nose with Loki. She ran her options through her head. Fleeing now would lead to them chasing her, and most certainly not a word she spoke to Thor would be given any consideration. She hated to submit to anything, but if it was just one move in a bigger games; she could stand a loss.

She stared into those clear blue eyes that seemed so much more intimidating now that she was powerless. Still, she did not cower before him, but simply gave a sly smile; expression relaxed the way it normal was.

"If that will make you feel better about my presence here, then go ahead." Loki said, taunting him. She leaned in a little closer, and the two practically had a closed circuit of sparks of tension flying between them.

"Tony, wait, you can't just make decisions for everyone." Steve started to protest in this military leader voice, the one he used when he was seeking control over the chaotic group.

"If anyone needs a certain god of mischief, she will be in my room." Stark said, using her new gender change to taunt her, right before he grabbed Loki's wrist and dragged her towards his room. This isn't how Loki pictured this playing out, but somehow she could still make it work. With Stark's volatile emotions, it shouldn't be hard to find a way to manipulate him. She was going to Stark's personal quarters after all.

Perhaps being female had some advantages.


End file.
